How to Start
INFODUMP First, let's go into a little bit of what The Coterie is and what it is not. It is what we like to call a freeform text and image based rpg (RolePlaying Game). It is not a journal or blog. It is a place to express your ideas with others and perfect your roleplaying. It is not a place to bury yourself in a corner of your own world and forget to interact with others. It is an intricate world of adventure, magic and mystery. It can be a place for those who try to expand their vocabulary and understanding of literary aspects. It is not a nesting ground for those fluent in chat or L337 speak. You can start by thinking of a character. Think long and hard; You'll be stuck with it for a while. For ideas, you can look at the already found creatures and beings in The Bestiary. This character should be very basic and pretty mundane. You don't want to have you character completely finalized and have no where for your story to develop! Your character will need a name, species/race, gender, career, age, height, weight, hair description, eye color, general description, background and any physical health problems. You don't need eveythign right now, so start with a name. Once you have a name, Make an Account.Make your Username the same as your character's name, or what you want to be called. It you want William Henry Phillip to be called Lefty, make Lefty your Username. Next, go to the Residential Block and hit New Topic in the upper left. Make the subject line YOURNAME's Room. Copy the following text and paste it into the body of the post. Code: Select all size=200Biography/size size=150BASIC INFO/size bName: /b bSpecies/Race: /b bGender: /b bCareer:/b bAge: /b bHeight: /b bWeight: /b bHair: /b bEyes: /b bDescription:/b Anything that should be easy to find out about you, such as your skin color, body build and common clothing. A picture is nice. bBackground:/b Important things that cannot be easily determined about you such as where you're from and how you got here. bPermanent Health:/b Things like scars, missing eyes and psychological problems. size=150STATISTICS/size bPRIMARY/b bStrength/b: iYour general physical ability. Improved by working out./i bWill:/b iHow hard you're trying. It's all about who wants it more./i bIntellect:/b iAll those little connections over time add up. Not reasoning, but knowledge./i bHealth: /biThe general well-being of your body./i bSECONDARY/b bIntelligence Quotient (IQ):/b (Intellect * 10 points) iA score designed to assess intelligence./i bLift Strength:/b (strength * Strength / 5 pounds) iHow much you can lift over your head in one second./i bSurvivable Blood Loss:/b (Health / 5 Liters) iThe maximum blood loss you could survive./i bSpeed:/b ((Will + Strength)/5 Meters) iThe length of ground you could cover in a second./i bMax Stamina:/b (Health + Will) * 10 iUsed to add to melee attack power and subtracted from if damage is dealt. Once it reaches 0, you're either dead or incapacitated./i bBodily Resistance:/b (Health + Strength) iUnconscious resistance to things like poison or radiation/i bSensitivity:/b (Intellect + Health) iYour perception and how well you observe what's around you and notice things/i bMental Resistance:/b (Intellect + Will) iHow well you defend against attacks on your mind like hypnosis or brain-washing/i bDexterity:/b (Intellect + Strength) iQuickness, agility and skill./i bPhysical Resistance:/b (Strength + Will) iHow well you get out of the way and absorb damage/i bTERTIARY/b bAthleticism:/b(Strength + Will + Health) i Your general skill in moving, throwing, jumping and large motor skills./i bClimber:/b (Strength * 3 ) iHow well you can climb things like buildings or rock walls/i bSwimmer:/b (Strength * 2 + Will) iHow well you swim/i bStealth:/b (Will * 2 + Intellect) iYour ability to not be seen/i bAnimal Connection:/b (Will + Health * 2) iYour aptitude towards communicating with animals and avoiding conflict/i bSense of Direction:/b (Intellect * 2 + Will) iHow well you orient yourself/i bMedicine:/b (Health * 2 + Intellect) iYour ability to use what's available to stop or reverse injuries to your buddies/i bLinguistics:/b (Intellect * 3) iHow well you know languages. Every 20 points is one language spoken quite fluently/i bResearch:/b (Intellect * 3) iHow much History and how many facts you know and remember/i bMathematics:/b (Intellect * 3) iYour ability to crunch numbers/i bMechanics:/b (Intellect * 3) iHow well you can design, reverse engineer or repair a mechanical device/i bHacking/Robotics:/b (Intellect * 3) iHow well you can infiltrate, reverse engineer or repair a robotic or electronic system/i bExplosives:/b (Intellect * 2 + Will) iYour usefulness with explosives/i bMelee Weapons:/b (Strength * 3) iYour skill in fighting with close range weapons/i bLauncher Weapons:/b (Will * 2 + Intellect) iYour skill in combat with long range weapons/i bHand to Hand Fighting:/b (Strength + Will * 2) iYour skill in fighting with your bare hands/i bMajick Combat:/b (Will * 3) iYour skill in fighting with majick/i Fill in all the details at the top after the b and the bracket. If you don't want to tell something, like your full background, leave it blank. Pictures are nice for the description. Add them by pasting in an image's url and surrounding it with the IMG tags. The next part is your primary Statistics. You start with 40 points to distribute between the four statistics of Intelligence, Strength, Will and Health. You can go extreme and have them really unbalanced, but that may hurt you in the end. The next part is the rest of your stats. Replace the parenthesis and everything after them by using your primary statistics to perform the operations indicated. So, Intelligence Quotient (IQ): (Intellect * 10 points) A score designed to assess intelligence. turns into Intelligence Quotient (IQ): 90 if your Intelligence was 9. Then make a reply to your room (Using the quick reply at the bottom of the thread or the Reply button) With the following text. Code: Select all size=200Storage/size This post will hold all your nontrivial possessions like weapons, items and armor. Submit that post and make another one with this text. Code: Select all size=200RP Point Record/size This will be an index of all your RP Points. This makes you accountable and trackable to make sure your math is correct and nobody cheats.